Helping Out The Hunters
by Ghostwriter
Summary: AU. John and Dean meet a young man who joins them on their quest for a certain demon.
1. Leaving

HELPING A HUNTER

DISCLAIMER

This is one of two AU stories that I came up with. The other one has Sam more receptive to hunting, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to start that one. In this story, Sam and Dean aren't brothers. Mary Winchester was still taken by the ceiling demon and Dean and John still hunt evil. Sam is the demon's biological son and Meg's brother. All original characters belong to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

CHAPTER ONE: LEAVING

TWO YEARS AGO

Twenty-year old Sam packed a duffel. He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay anymore. The boy had blondish chestnut hair with brown eyes.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" a voice asked. He glanced over his shoulder to see his sister Meg. A few months younger than her brother, she had blond hair and hazel eyes and was smaller than her brother who had reached six feet.

"What does it look like, Meg?" Sam responded.

"Sammy, you can't leave. Father won't allow it," Meg reminded him.

"Do I **look** like I care?" Sam snapped. Once he was finished, he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Sam?" a voice asked.

"I'm leaving," Sam replied. Instantly, his father materialized in front of him.

"What?" the man asked. At least, he looked like a man. But Sam wasn't going to let the human appearance fool him.

"You heard me: I'm leaving," Sam answered defiantly. The man reared back a hand and slapped his son across the face. Sam touched his cheek and could feel the burning sensation. Almost instantly, a scorch mark appeared on his cheekbone.

"Get out of my way," Sam said.

"You think you can just walk out on this family! Is that it!" the thing roared.

"I'm not like you! I can't kill!" Sam shouted. Meg huffed. Not this again! She honestly didn't know where her older brother had picked up a conscience.

"You're my son, and you'll do what I say," he snapped. Sam just scoffed and stepped past the man.

"Sam, you walk out that door, and I will make you pay. You hear me?" his father warned.

"Go jump in a lake," was his response. Meg watched as Sam stepped outside and closed the door. As the door thudded, her eyes darkened into an inhuman black color. Fine. Let him leave! She didn't need him! With a roar, she turned into fire and angrily raced towards the ceiling. Her father just sighed and shook his head.

"Meg really needs to work on that temper of hers," he muttered.


	2. Punished

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

TODAY

PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA

Twenty-two-year old Sam sat at the desk he had in his apartment, working on an essay. A pair of arms slipped around his neck and for a moment, he tensed. Had Meg or his father found him?

"Geez. You're jumpy," a voice teased. Sam relaxed. It was only his girlfriend, Jessica Moore.

"Sorry," he apologized. His eyes clouded.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I guess I'm just worried about what's been going on lately," Sam confessed. Jessica nodded. It made sense. A lot of people from campus had been found murdered out in the woods. She didn't blame Sam for being worried.

"Well, hey. The police are on top of it. They're gonna catch this guy," she assured him. He blew out a breath.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. Sure they'll catch him. If they have a stake and holy water, he thought to himself. After the third death, Sam had done some digging and had discovered that each victim had been found with two puncture wounds in their necks and had been drained of blood. However, he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want his father or sister to have any trace of him. Seeing her boyfriend's vacant stare, Jessica grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Hey. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay," she assured, tracing the burn mark on his right cheekbone. Where he had gotten it, she had no idea. She had asked about it once, but he had snapped at her, so she had dropped the subject.

"Come on. Let's go party," Jessica suggested.

"But I---" Sam protested.

"Need a break," Jessica interrupted. "Let's go," she told him.

"Do I have to?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jessica answered. He sighed good-naturedly.

"What would I do without you?" he asked. She pretended to think.

"Crash and burn," she replied. He chuckled and kissed her. Then, they walked out. Meanwhile, twenty-six-year old Dean Winchester walked to the abandoned building that was providing shelter for the vampire pack he had tracked here, a crossbow in his hands. He kicked in the door.

"Rise and shine, boys and girls. It's your wake up call," he announced. Then, he started shooting. The sunlight helped to destroy some of the vampires, but most of them died by the hunter's hands. When he was finished, he headed for the local bar where he ordered a beer. The beverage was served and Dean took a swig, looking around at the couples on the dance floor. One couple in particular stood out. Maybe it was because the guy was so stinkin' tall---at least six feet. Or maybe it was because his date was having a blast and he didn't look quite so happy. Just then, Dean's cellphone rang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d.: John Winchester. The man hit the 'talk' button.

"Yes, Sir?" he queried.

"Did you take care of the vampire problem?" his father asked.

"Yes, Sir," he responded.

"Where are you now?" John queried.

"Local bar," Dean answered.

"All right. I'll see you at the hotel tonight," John said.

"Yes, Sir," Dean agreed. Then, he hung up. Then, he took another drink. He watched as someone came up to the couple and said something that the girl's date obviously didn't like. He pushed the guy back and she grabbed his arm, keeping him from taking further action. The other guy put his hands up in a surrendering manner and then walked on. Hours later, the couple left, as did Dean. As they approached the apartment, Sam stiffened. There was something wrong. Something felt off.

"Jess, stay here," Sam said softly.

"Sam?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Just stay here," Sam repeated. He walked into the room. His eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar figure in the middle of the living space.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in dread.

"What's the matter, big brother? Aren't you glad to see me?" Meg smirked.

"How'd you find me?" Sam wondered. He hadn't used any of his powers. There was no way dad or his sister could've been able to find him.

"Sammy, you know father has his ways," Meg reminded him.

"Get out of here, Meg. Before it goes badly...for all of us," Sam warned.

"Sammy, everything's already started," Meg stated, grinning widely. Sam stared at her in confused apprehension.

"Wha---" his question trailed off as he heard Jessica cry out.

"JESS!" Sam ran towards the door only to be thrown back telekinetically. He groaned as he landed at his sister's feet.

"Not so fast, Sammy," Meg scolded, kneeling down and straddling him. He grunted and tried to get up, but his sister held him down. He watched as a man walked in, dragging Jessica with him.

"NO!" he shouted, increasing his struggle.

"I told you, Sam. I told you I'd make you pay," his father told him.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Sam shouted. "Look---do---do whatever you want to me, just leave her out of this," he continued. Now Jessica was really frightened. She didn't know what was going on and Sam looked really scared.

"You brought this on yourself, Sam," his father said. His eyes began to darken and Sam went wild.

"NO! Please! Please don't take her! Please!" he yelled. He shifted his weight and managed to throw his sister off. Then, he lunged towards his father, knocking him to the ground and causing him to release his girlfriend.

"Big mistake, boy," the man growled. Sam threw a punch, and then found himself once again pinned to the floor. "Like I **said**, big mistake, boy," he growled. With that, he used a nail to slash the young man's leg. He cried out in pain, which ended in a whimper as he felt the searing pain enter his body. Meanwhile, Jessica had started to crawl away. Meg noticed this and jumped in front of her.

"I don't think so, sweetie," she smirked.

"I don't understand. What do you people want with me?" Jessica asked.

"It's nothing against you personally. It's just that Sammy broke the rules," Meg answered, almost apologetically. Without warning, she hauled Jessica to her feet. The man stood up, ignoring his son who was still writhing in pain. Jessica tried to break free, but Meg's grip was too strong. The man approached her.

"Don't worry, little girl. You won't feel much," he sneered.

"Please," Sam moaned. "Not her," he groaned, pulling himself to his knees.

"You were warned, Sam," his father stated. Then, he slashed Jessica across the stomach and telekinetically threw her on the ceiling.

"NO!" Sam shouted. Blood dripped, and then she burst into flames!

"NO!" Sam screamed. Meg laughed.

"See ya around, Sammy," she stated. Then, the two disappeared. As the flames billowed, Sam hobbled out of the building. Meanwhile, Dean and John were heading to their respective cars when they noticed the fire.

"What the---" Dean's question faded as a tall, lanky kid came stumbling out. The hunter's eyes widened when he realized that it was the same guy he had seen in the bar.

"Oh, my gosh!" John exclaimed. Together, father and son ran to the boy, grabbed him, and dragged him to safety.

"Kid? Kid, you okay?" Dean asked, as they steadied him.

"Jess," he whispered. Then, collapsed into John's arms.


	3. Helped

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Burgirhig: New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Thanks. I won't.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Here's one more chap.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belong to the WB, which will be the CW. I only own the plot.

"Come on. We gotta him inside," John said. Dean helped his father carry the mysterious man into their hotel room.

"Jess. Jess," he murmured as they placed him on the bed. It was then that Dean noticed the scorch mark on his leg.

"Dad, look," he said.

"We gotta clean it," John stated. He got out some cleaning supplies and placed the holy water on the boy's leg. He winced.

"No, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at his father in confusion.

"He must be delirious," John said. He applied the holy water again and the boy let out another cry and moved as if trying to escape.

"Dean, hold him," John ordered. Dean did so.

"Easy, kid. Easy. We're just tryin' to help," he soothed.

"Please. Please. Don't hurt her. Don't take her. Please. Take it out on me, not her," he said pleadingly.

"Dad, I don't understand. What's he saying?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know," John answered, shaking his head. He was as confused as his son. He didn't understand what this kid was saying. And where had these scorch marks come from? Finally, the first aid was done. John and Dean stood in a corner and watched as the kid carefully turned on the bed.

"Dad, what do you think happened to him?" Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know, son. He's obviously gone through **some**thing," John replied.

"What do you think he meant 'Take it out on me'? Think he was tryin' to protect someone?" Dean queried.

"Possibly," John answered. The hunters watched as the boy finally fell asleep.


	4. Questions

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Here's the next update.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Yes.

CrazyDisaster: Thanks. Here's more.

Leahblueeyes (ch 2): Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Glad you like it so far. Here's the next update.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

Minutes later, John and Dean heard the sound of sirens as fire trucks and police vehicles showed up. The two hunters watched as the firemen worked to put the fire out. For a minute, Dean felt like he was four years old again, sitting in his father's lap, watching as another pair of firefighters desperately trying to put out another fire.

"Daddy?" Dean asked softly.

"It's all right, Dean. It's okay," John softly assured. He put an arm around his son's shoulders, sensing what he was thinking about. He had to admit, he had flashed back to that night himself. But he couldn't dwell on that. He couldn't just drown in his sorrows. Presently, an officer noticed them watching the workers and walked up to them.

"Can we help you, officers?" John questioned.

"Yes. We'd like to ask you some questions," the officer replied.

"Okay. But let's do it outside. It's stuffy in here" Dean agreed. He and his father stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Did either of you see anything?" one of the officers asked.

"We were walkin' to our cars when we saw the fire. A kid came runnin' out, collapsed in my dad's arms," Dean told them.

"Do you know where we can find this kid?" the officer asked. Dean opened his mouth to answer, but John beat him to it.

"He's with us. But he's not up for questions. He was pretty hysterical," he stated.

"Here's my card. You'll give me a call if you you can think of anything else?" the officer asked.

"Of course," John nodded. The officers tipped their hats and then left. John and Dean went back inside and closed the door.

"What do we do, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean," John replied.

"Who do you think that kid is? And what do you think he saw?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know," John said again. Dean blew out a a breath. He hated not having any leads.

"Do you think he saw the same thing that killed Mom?" he questioned a few minutes later.

"Man, I hope not," John said, shaking his head. He wouldn't wish something like that on **anybody**, not even his worst enemy. And especially not a kid that looked like he was only four years younger than Dean. Father and son looked to the boy on the bed to see that he had fallen asleep. _Poor kid. He nearly got killed in there. I wonder what he saw in that fire_, he thought to himself.

"You think he'll be okay?" Dean asked. John could only shrug. He honestly didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to help this kid. _Oh, boy. What do we do? Just what do we do? How can we help this kid? What did he see?_ John wondered. What could he do? He blew out a breath and raked his hair with his fingers.


	5. Some Of The Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER5

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Wow. Never gotten **that** reaction before. Thanks. Here you go. Yeah, it did. Vampires! John Winchester! Good times!

IheartPadalecki: Read on and see.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. I wasn't sure how well this would go over since they aren't brothers in this fic. You'll see. Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough.

Jayme (ch 3, 4): Thanks. I'm glad. Here's the next chap. Hope it's soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, that's **probably** gonna take awhile. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. Oh, and I was just at looking at Supernatural and there's this article with Jensen Ackles and he said he occasionally goes to the Warner Bros. Supernatural site. You know, the one where you click on the Impala and can go in the trunk and stuff. Not really important, just thought it was cool.

In the hotel room, Sam slumbered fitfully. He kept seeing Jess' murder.

"No. Please," he murmured. He tossed and turned as the images ran through his head. "Please. Please," he continued. John and Dean watched him worriedly.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Dean queried. John blew out a breath.

"I wish I knew," he answered. Suddenly, Sam jerked awake.

"Easy, son," John soothed. Sam panted. "You wanna talk about it?" the older man offered. Sam shook his head. He couldn't tell. Not ever. Father would find him, and then kill them all. And he couldn't risk these two. Not when they had been so kind.

"Look, kid. We just saved your butt. Now you better start talkin'," Dean said sharply. John smacked his son upside the head.

"Give the boy a break. He just woke up from a nightmare," he chided.

"Sorry, Sir," his son murmured. Sam let out a shaky breath. He just---he didn't know what to do. He knew that John and his son Dean hunted demons like him. If they knew what he was, they'd kill him without even blinking. But he---he couldn't let his father get away with killing Jessica. He looked to the ground, and then at the older man.

"I was on a date with my girlfriend, Jessica. We left, went back to our apartment. There was someone in there. I---I---you're gonna think I'm crazy," Sam said.

"Try us," Dean replied.

"He---he wasn't normal. He---grabbed Jessica. I tried to fight him. He, like---slashed her in the gut. And then she was---on the ceiling---the fire," Sam panted. _Aw, man. He **did** see the thing_, Dean realized. Sam panted. _Oh, man. Jess, I'm so sorry. You'd still be alive if it weren't for me_, he thought. John kneeled down and put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Son, listen to me. We can help you," he assured.

"What?" Sam asked, pretending to be confused.

"Me, and my son---we fight the kind of thing that took your girlfriend," John answered.

"Hey, uh, what's your name anyways? I mean, we can't just keep callin' you ' 'son' and 'kid'," Dean pointed out.

"Sam. My name is Sam," Sam responded.

"Well, Sam. We're gonna find this dang thing, and then we're gonna kill it," Dean promised. Sam nodded.

"Right. We'll kill it dead," he agreed.


	6. Joining Forces

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Pizzapixie: Yeah, I figured some people might not like that angle. Thanks. Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough. You're welcome.

Jayme: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Haven't decided yet. Here's the next chap.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, **I** like him. Yeah, it was interesting.

Mimifoxlove: I'm glad you took a chance on me. Haven't decided yet. Well, you'll see how it happens.

Burgirhig: Thanks. I will. Okay. I will.

CrazyDisaster: You'll see. Just one thing: stop pulling a Sam on me! I'm writin' as fast as I can.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Here's the next update.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. And I couldn't resist throwin' in a line from the Pilot.

Meg walked into the apartment she was sharing with her father.

"Meg!" She jumped at his harsh tones.

"Father?" she asked carefully. She wasn't sure what had set him off and if she wanted to know what it was, she'd have to tread softly.

"You let him escape? You let him join the hunters?" he queried. Now, the girl understood. This was about her brother.

"I---I didn't know. I'm sorry," Meg stammered. And she hadn't. She hadn't realized that he had actually made it out. She had figured that he had gone up in flames along with his little girlfriend.

"If he joins the Winchesters, he **will** help them kill us. Is that what you want?" the man demanded. He was furious. The girl could see that.

"No, Sir," Meg answered. Her mind raced frantically. How could she dispel his wrath? Then, "Uh, Father...if I may?"

"What?" the man asked testily. He was beyond ticked at his estranged son's escape and wouldn't stand for anymore mistakes or foolishness.

"I don't really see Sam trusting the two. After all, if they knew what he was, they would surely kill him," Meg said.

"You sound as if you have a plan, Meg," her father noted. _Well, I'll give her a chance. After all, she **is** her father's daughter_, he thought with some pride.

"We out Sam and watch the Winchesters kill him. Then, we kill the hunters," Meg stated.

"How deliciously evil," the man approved. If he had a heart, it would've swelled with pride at the blackness of her idea. Her plan was base and foul. The kind he himself would have fun in implementing. Meg grinned in relief. She had her father's approval back and that meant more to her than anything else in this stupid human world. A few hours later John began packing up his belongings. He had just gotten wind of a mysterious death in the next town over.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked. _Could it be Father or Meg?_ he wondered with some concern. His wounds had just healed and wasn't sure if he was up for another confrontation with them.

"Well, from what I heard, a guy came home, started beatin' on his girlfriend. Then half an hour later, the guy comes again, and says he sees himself looking back at him," John reported.

"What?" Sam questioned, pretending to be confused. _Man, I hate shapeshifters_, he thought to himself. And he really did. They were cocky, arrogant, and most importantly, **evil**. The kind of thing he abhorred.

"It sounds like a shapeshifter," Dean declared.

"My thoughts exactly," John confirmed.

"So...how do we kill this thing?" Sam wondered.

"Silver bullets," Dean answered. Sam nodded, trying to look like he was he was simply taking everything in. In reality, he was trying to figure out a way to make sure the freak didn't take his shape. If it did, it could download his thoughts and then John and Dean would kill him without even giving him a chance to explain. He had to keep that from happening. He had to make sure that Meg and his father paid for taking Jessica from him. And then maybe, just maybe, they could all stick together and hunt down and kill as many evil freaks as they could find. John and Dean packed their bags while Sam watched.

"What can I do?" he asked presently.

"Grab that bag. It's got ammunition," John answered. Sam did as he was told. Working together, it only took them a little while to pack both the truck and the Impala.

"Sam, you wanna ride with me?" Dean offered.

"Sure," Sam accepted. Both boys went to the Impala and John went to his truck. Together, they drove down the road. In the Impala, Dean turned on the radio and immediately "Back in Black" by _AC_/_DC_ was heard.

"What is this? Get some good music," Sam protested.

"House rules Sammy: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean responded. Sam just shook his head. Humans. Sometimes, he just couldn't figure

them out. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of them, Meg was watching them from a distance with a smirk on her face. _**That** was too easy. I almost feel cheap_, she thought to herself. Soon, her brother and the hunters would be gone, never to bother them again. She couldn't understand why Sam had chosen to integrate himself amongst the humans. He was above them. Much more powerful and deadly. And yet, he acted like he was one of **them**. He talked like he was one of **them**. He felt guilt and compassion like one of **them**. But he wasn't. And soon the Winchesters would know it. Then they'd kill him. And they themselves would soon follow. Meg's eyes sparkled in malicious anticipation. Then, she began to laugh. A deep laugh. A dark laugh. One that could be described as evil. Her eyes darkened and fire came from her fingertips and she let the flames shoot out at various buildings. As fire burned all around, her mirth grew.

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening," she declared. Then, "Enjoy yourself while you can, Sammy. 'Cuz Daddy's comin'."


	7. Shapeshifter

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

In the next town over, John and Dean stopped at the crime scene. The police had long since left.

"So, what do we look for?" Sam wondered.

"Shapeshifters are generally nasty. They like to tie their victims up and torture them," John answered.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I've faced them before," John responded.

"Dad! I found somethin'!" Dean called. Sam and John walked over to the young man, who had taken something in his hand.

"Wha---what is that?" Sam wondered, trying not to sound nauseated. Yeah, he had seen a shapeshifter's remains before, but it didn't make him any less queasy.

"Human flesh. When a shifter changes shape, it leaves this stuff," John told him.

"Oh, gross," Sam said.

"Well, no one ever said these freaks were pretty," Dean stated. Sam couldn't argue with **that**. The trio left and canvassed the surrounding area.

"Hey. I see footprints," Sam noted.

"Yeah. Me too," Dean agreed. John looked at the ground and the three tracked the prints.

"Wait a minute. Whe---where'd they go?" Sam muttered in confusion. Dean and John looked around. Sam was right. The footprints were gone.

"Dad, wha---?" Dean wondered.

"This doesn't make sense," John muttered. They continued to look around.

"Wait a second. Where does this lead?" Sam asked suddenly.

"It looks like a sewer system," John answered.

"Should we check it out?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. But be careful," John responded.

"Yes, Sir," Dean acknowledged.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said. They went to where a manhole was and climbed down it. They continued until the sewers split.

"Sam, Dean, you go that way, I'll go this way," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused. Semi-surprised, Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged. He didn't know where his response had come from. It had just spilled out. Sam and Dean went to the right and John went to the left. What no one knew, was that the shapeshifter was in the right tunnel and he began following Sam and Dean. As they walked, Sam let out a wince.

"You okay?" Dean queried.

"Yeah. Uh, I think that the cleaning job your dad did is starting to wear off though," Sam answered, slowing down.

"You want me to stop?" Dean asked.

"No. You go on ahead. I'll catch up," Sam replied.

"Okay," Dean accepted. He went on and Sam dropped to the ground. With a grunt, he pulled up a pant leg. John Winchester's cleaning job had most likely kept the burn from scarring, but what he didn't know that Sam's father mark had emitted a poison into him that would flare up occasionally over the next forty-eight hours. After the two days, the poison would fade, but in the mean time, it would hurt like heck. Sam moaned, as the pain shot through his leg. Just then, he heard footsteps.

"Dean? John? Is that you?" he asked. He watched as someone came out of the shadows. The boy gasped and backed away. The figure reared back and fist and punched Sam. Further up in the tunnel, Dean heard the noise.

"What the---?" he wondered. "Sam?" he asked. "Sam, is that you?"

"Hey, not so loud. You tryin' to warn the freak?" a voice chided. Dean threw Sam a dirty look.

"Whatever, man. Your leg feelin' better?" he questioned.

"Um, uh---yeah," Sam answered. Dean looked at the boy in semi-confusion. They continued on.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Dean queried. Sam's eyes glowed yellow before returning to their brown color. Then, he reared back a hand and hit him over the head.

"You really shouldn't trust me," he said.


	8. Outed

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. I thought it was pretty good myself. Haven't figured that out myself yet. Here's more.

Mimifoxlove: Read on and see if it does. Haven't figured that out myself yet. Here's the next update. Hope it's soon enough.

IheartPadalecki: That'll be explained later. Thanks.

Charmedsupernatural fan: Thanks.

Jayme (ch 6, 7): Yep. Thanks. Glad you liked it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

Dean moaned and jerked awake.

"Aw, man. I'm gonna be sick," he moaned, seeing piles of flesh. He was obviously in the freak's lair. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't.

"Well, finally. I thought I hit you too hard," Sam smirked.

"Sam. Why?" Dean moaned. Sam smiled.

"Because it was fun," he said. Sam walked up to him without even a limp.

"Your leg," Dean noted.

"Huh?" Sam asked. Then, "Oh, yeah. Poor little Sammy got hurt." Dean stared, momentarily confused. Then, it dawned on him.

"You're the shapeshifter," he said.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the hunter a prize," the shifter grinned. Then he backhanded the hunter.

"What have you done with Sam?" Dean wondered. He was slapped again.

"Why do you care so much about him? I mean, me. After all, you hardly know me," Sam said.

"Yeah, well. As I'm sure you know, Sam lost his girlfriend. We're just trying to help him out," Dean answered.

"Why? It was my fault," Sam stated.

"No it wasn't," Dean answered. "Some demon killed his girlfriend," he continued.

"Because I left," Sam retorted. Meanwhile, John had doubled back when he had seen no sign of the shapeshifter. He moved to the right passage and began walking down the tunnel. He heard a moan and straightened his stance and cocked his gun. The man heard a moan and he followed the sound. Then, "SAM!" The boy moaned again and was carefully helped up.

"What happened?" John questioned.

"My leg was starting to hurt, so I told Dean to go on ahead. I---I sat down, and then---someone---came at me. Knocked me out," Sam answered.

"Must've been the shapeshifter," John mused.

"Oh, no. You think he's taken my shape and gone after your son?" Sam questioned.

"Most likely. Come on," John said. Back at the shapeshifter's lair, Dean was trying to make sense of everything.

"What do you mean you left?" Dean asked.

"Father and I never got along. So I left," the imposter responded.

"What do you mean?" Dean queried.

"Father wanted me to be just like him---a killer," was the answer.

"What, your dad was Jack the Ripper?" Dean quipped. The shapeshifter slapped him again.

"You are **so** stupid! My father is the thing you hunt! He took your mother and pinned her to the ceiling!" the creature cried. Dean stared. _What? How could Sam lie to us like that?_ he wondered to himself.

"You monster!" he shouted, struggling against his bonds. The shapeshifter hit him upside the head.

"Shut up, geek," he snarled.

"HEY!" The shifter turned around and John pulled the trigger. The shifter gasped, and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked, untying his son.

"Yes, Sir," Dean answered. Sam helped John finish untying Dean, who was helped up. Dean grabbed one of John's guns and pointed it at Sam.

"Dean! What are you doing?" John asked harshly.

"Get away from us, freak!" Dean shouted. _Oh, no. The shifter told him_, Sam realized with dread.

"Dean. Report," John barked.

"He's a demon, Dad. The son of the thing that killed Mom," Dean stated. Sam froze and John turned to look at him.


	9. Sam's Story

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Here's an update.

Mimifoxlove: Well, I did. Read on and see.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks. Yeah, I know. That was kinda odd. Here's an update.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. Oh, and I just discovered I can get two more episodes of Supernatural on a tape and I've already got nine hours worth.

Sam stared at Dean and John.

"Sam, is what my son says true?" John asked quietly.

"Yes," Sam answered. _Oh, man. I can't believe this_, he thought.

"Let me kill him," Dean said. His finger curled around the trigger of the gun in his hands. He'd take this demon-kid out right here and now.

"Dean, chill," John stated. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but knew that he and his son couldn't go off half-cocked. Not for something this important.

"Please. Let me explain," Sam implored.

"Explain what? That you're a no good demon-spawn who's been laughing at us behind our backs?" Dean snapped. He was sickened by the thought that he had befriended the son of the thing that had killed his mother.

"Dean, I thought I told you to chill," John scolded.

"Why should I? He's something that we hunt. We should just waste him right here and now," Dean retorted.

"Please. Just---just hear me out," Sam begged. He just---he had to make them listen. He had to make them understand.

"Go ahead," John told him.

"That thing---that took your mother, your wife. It's my father. He and my sister are pure evil," Sam said.

"And what makes **you** so different?" Dean spat out. _I can't wait to hear **this**_, he thought derisively.

"I honestly have no clue. Maybe---maybe Father did something to a human, I---I don't know. But I'm not like them. I---I could never kill. Two years ago, I packed a bag and left. And then Father came up with the perfect punishment for me," Sam told them, his voice breaking.

"Oh, yeah? And what was that?" Dean queried, somewhat mockingly. So far, he wasn't buying it. Anyone could make up a story like this. This kid was the son of a demon. Demons always lied.

"He killed Jessica. Pinned her to the ceiling," Sam answered emotionally. Dean's Adam's apple wobbled. He hadn't expected that. Would anyone make up something that heartwrenching? Would a **demon**?

"That was the fire, wasn't it, son?" John asked gently. Sam nodded.

"I barely made it out," he answered. "I...begged him to leave her alone. She had nothing to do with it. But he didn't listen. He just took her. He just took her," he continued in a whisper. Dean lowered the gun.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," he apologized. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, well. I was tryin' to hide my identity 'cuz I just wanted to be normal. You know, human," he said.

"What are you going to do, now?" Dean asked.

"I was hopin' I could join up with you guys and take my father down," Sam replied.

"Are you sure about this?" John gently questioned.

"He killed Jessica right in front of me. Believe me when I say I want Father dead," Sam responded. Dean blew out a breath. This poor kid. It had been bad enough when he had lost his mother when he was four-years old, but for Sam to actually know who the demon was, put up a fight against him, and fail, had to be really tough.

"Dad, what do you say?" he asked.

"Well, he came out of a burning building, he had a bad gash on his leg. You can't fake that. If he wants to join up with us, he's more than welcome," the older man stated. Sam blew out a breath, and looked at the two.

"I want in. I want to help. I want to take him down and out," he replied.

"And your sister?" the hunter's son asked.

"Her too. She helped. She enjoyed it. Just like he did," came the answer.

"Come on. Let's go," John said. As one, Dean and Sam fell behind the man and together, the three walked off.


	10. Mind Over Matter

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Hey, just take your time. We'll see.

Windyfontaine: Sorry. Yeah, I liked it myself. Well, keep readin'.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Maybe they will, maybe they won't.

Pizzapixie: Thanks. Yes, it does. No prob. Here's more. Sorry it's not as soon as you would've liked. School.

Jayme (8, 9): Thanks. Here's more. Thanks. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Mimifoxlove: Well, Dean's not stupid. You'll see.

Eternal Dragon101: Haven't seen ya in a while. How's it goin'? Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it so far. Here's an update.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yep. Here's the next chap.

Dae Hellion: Longer chaps? Okey-doke. I'll try. Thanks. Here's an update.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. For this part and any other time the ceiling demon speaks mentally, it'll be in bold and capitalized. Meg or Sam will be bold and lower case, if it happens again. I got Sam's eye color from Supernatural Realms. Btw, there's a Supernatural story that I wanted to put in my faves, but I can't remember the title. Basically, Dean had actually seen the demon when he was four and it told him to never tell anyone that it had been there, and it finds him in the present day or somethin' like that and starts goin' after Sam.

When Meg returned to the apartment, she was fuming.

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! They took him in! They just took him in!" she yelled, throwing things around telekinetically.

"I take it you failed?" a voice queried.

"The shapeshifter failed. They ended up taking him in," Meg bitterly answered. Her father stopped the levitating objects with his own powers.

"You indicated that the Winchesters would never trust him. That they'd turn on him. That they would kill him," the man growled.

"I---I thought they would," Meg stammered. "I---I mean, they're hunters. They kill our kind," she continued. _I don't understand. Why would they take Sam in? He's a demon. Something they hate_, she thought to herself. Her eyes widened when her father grabbed her and then threw her across the room.

"You stupid little brat! Didn't you think this through? You little---" Meg raised an arm to shield her face. However, no blow came.

"Lucky for you, Meg, I **always** have a backup plan," he growled. He went into his own room and shut the door. Then, he gathered up the few things that his son had left and mixed it with some of his belongings. Yes, he could get into his son's mind without his property, but this just made the bond so much stronger. He began chanting in an ancient language. Meanwhile, John, Dean, and Sam had found a different hotel in a couple towns over. John was tending to Dean's injuries, while Sam had fallen asleep on the bed. He moaned softly as he felt something enter his mind. But he wasn't sure what it was.

**SAM!** a voice thundered. Even in his sleep, Sam froze at the familiar voice. Father. It was Father. **No. No. Please. Get out**, he begged silenty.

**DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BETRAY ME WITHOUT REPRECUSSIONS?** his father sneered. **I...I didn't betray you. I swear I didn't**, Sam said shakily. **YOU JOINED THE HUNTERS. THE VERY HUMANS WE TAKE**, the demon told him. **Please. Please. I didn't---I didn't tell them anything!** Sam pleaded frantically. He let out a groan as he felt a tension invade his head. The pressure worsened and Sam cried out.

"Sam!" John exclaimed. He and Dean rushed to Sam's side.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean questioned in concern. The boy cried out in pain. "Dad, what's happening to him?" he wondered.

"I don't know," John answered.

"Please. Please. I didn't betray you. I swear I didn't. Father, please," Sam muttered.

"What is this freak doing to him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," John replied. Sam cried out again. He moaned. Then he turned and tossed on the bed. **Father, please. I haven't said a word. I haven't told them anything**, he insisted. He had to---he had to drive his father out. He had to defend himself. He focused his energy on the presence in his mind. Dean and John watched as Sam's face furrowed in concentration.

"Dad, what's he doing?" Dean wondered.

"Uh...I'm not sure I wanna know," John admitted. Sam groaned as he worked to free his mind from his father's grasp.

"Come on, Sam. You can do it, bud," Dean encouraged. _Come on, Sam. I'm not sure what you're doin', but just keep goin'_, he silently encouraged. From his own room, Sam's father grunted as he felt himself being pushed away. _So. Trying to fight, are you?_ he thought to himself. Well, two could play at that **game**. His eyes darkened even more and he redoubled his efforts. Sam let out a groan, which turned into a pained scream.

"Sammy?" Dean queried in concern. He wasn't sure where the nickname had come from or why he was using it, but right now, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was having Sam win whatever battle he was fighting. The younger boy let out another scream.

"Sam!" John exclaimed. He leaned over, intending to wake the young man. The hunters jumped when Sam suddenly sat up. Dean's jaw dropped. Sam's eyes were marble black. _Dude! He's never done **that** before!_ he thought to himself.

"Get...out...of...my...head!" he roared in a strange voice.

"Uh...Dad? Should we...uh...?" Dean began to ask.

"Why don't we give him a few more minutes?" John suggested. He had fought a lot of demons in his day, but he had never seen something quite like this before. And he wasn't sure if Sam could distinguish between friend and foe right now, and he **certainly** didn't want to put him to the test. Sam let out an inhuman roar and let his energy flow throw his body. Sam's father gave a surprised shout. He hadn't expected his son to use his powers. Especially not at this magnitude. _So **that**'**s** how it's gonna be, huh?_ he thought to himself. After all, he was older and more powerful, and Sam would eventually bend to his will. He gathered up his strength and went back into his son's mind. Sam grunted when he felt his father re-enter his mind, but steadied himself. He just---he just had to let the demon in him take over. He hated the idea, but it was the only way he could effectively keep his father away. The older demon grunted and tried to keep his grasp on his son's mind. _The boy's more powerful than I ever gave him credit for_, the demon thought to himself. However, it was to no avail. Sam's determination proved to be greater than his father's. The elder demon gave a cry of surprise as he felt himself fly into a wall. Hearing the noise, Meg ran into her father's room.

"Father!" she cried. "Are you all right?" she queried, rushing to him. The man just shoved her aside and stood up.

"Hmm," he mused. Apparently, he'd have to try a different route. In their hotel, John and Dean watched as Sam's eyes returned to their normal blue-green color.

"Sam?" Dean asked in concern.

"Whoa. Okay. **That** was a rush," Sam declared, holding his head.

"You okay?" John asked again.

"Yeah. Just haven't used my powers in two years," Sam responded, rubbing his temple. John glanced at the two boys.

"You two look terrible. Get some sleep," he told them.

"Yes, Sir," Dean responded and moved towards the bed.

"I need a walk," Sam stated. Then, he stood up and walked out of the hotel room. As soon as he was clear, Sam broke into a jog towards the apartment where his father and sister were staying. His father was pulling out all the stops. He had proved that when he had tried to invade his son's mind. Sam nodded determinedly. This would end. It **had** to end. **Tonight**. Having had made that decision, Sam teleported away.


	11. Final Fight

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yep. Thanks for info. Yeah, I know what you mean. I think it's the lighting in different scenes. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Burgirhig: Thanks. Blame school. Hope this makes up for the long wait.

Pizzapixie: Thanks. Glad you approve. I will. No prob.

Eternal Dragon101: Long time, no see. Thanks. Here's the next chap. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Mimifoxlove: Yeah, well, he didn't. Glad you like. Well, I wasn't planning on a sequel. But if **you** get an idea, go for it. Just give the credit where it's due please.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Well, he was just tryin' to keep his new friends safe. Yep, you will. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's the next chap.

DISCLAIMER

I'm almost finished with one of my classes and had some time on my hands, hence the chap. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the the plot. I don't know how a scrambler, so I'm taking liberties here. And yes, I got the blood on the chest deal and the _Sunrise Apartments _from "Devil's Trap".

Dean was in the middle of a **very** good dream involving himself and Paris Hilton when he felt someone shaking him. Out of habit, his hand slipped under the pillow, grabbed a knife, and he started to strike. However, someone caught his wrist.

"Easy, Tiger," he heard his father chide good-naturedly.

"Dad...what's going on?" Dean wondered.

"Sam's gone. We need to find him," John answered. Instantly awake, Dean grabbed his jacket and followed his father to the truck.

"Dean, take your car. I might need a distraction when we find Sam," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean responded, and walked over to his Impala. The two hunters got into their vehicles and took off. In his truck, John turned on his radio scrambler, just in case. Meanwhile, Sam had found his father and sister's apartment and quietly walked in.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," a voice smirked. Sam jumped and then turned around.

"You're losing your touch, big brother," Meg grinned.

"Maybe I wasn't expecting **you**, but Father," Sam shot back.

"Oh, he's around. Just not in this particular room," Meg responded. Without warning, Sam felt himself being pulled back. He cried out in pain as he hit a wall.

"Cheap...shot...Dad," he groaned.

"You made a big mistake comin' here, Sammy," the man told him.

"You expected anything less?" Sam asked. The demon made a slight move with his head and the boy screamed as he felt a wave of pain move through his chest. Feeling stickiness, Sam realized that blood had begun to trail down his chest. He groaned and concentrated his strength. He let his eyes go marble black and he pushed his powers to the limit. The older demon cried out in surprise as he stumbled back. Meanwhile, John's scrambler had picked up a police call and the hunter listened to the details. When the report was through, John dialed his son.

"Yes, Sir?" he heard presently.

"Dean, there's some kind of disturbance at Sunrise Apartments. Room 223," he reported.

"You think that's where Sam is?" Dean asked.

"I'm almost positive," John responded. "And if Sam's there, his father and sister will most likely be there too. So let's be careful, huh?" he continued.

"Yes, Sir," Dean acknowledged. He gunned his engine. If Sam was in danger, he'd do whatever he could to save the kid. Back in the apartment, Sam was fighting to gain control. Taking the initiative, Meg's eyes flashed and Sam cried out in pain from the double attack. Now he couldn't even move. Meg was keeping him pinned to the wall. Suddenly, a door burst open! Surprised, Meg and her father turned. Sam grunted softly as he hit the floor.

"Well, you guys are stupid," Meg grinned.

"Let him go," Dean demanded.

"This doesn't involve you, Hunter. It's just a little family dispute," the elder demon stated.

"We aren't leaving without Sam," John declared.

"Then you die," the demon sneered. With that, John and Dean were flung against another wall. Unnoticed by anyone, Sam painfully rose to his knees. He focused his energies on his sister. With an exclamation of shock, Meg found herself against a wall.

"Let them go," Sam grunted.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He groaned in pain as he felt something tearing at his side.

"I **said**---let them go," Sam repeated, shakily standing up. Meg grunted and tried to free herself, but her brother's powers were stronger.

"No dice, boy," the demon sneered. Meg let out another cry as she felt herself moving up the wall.

"Meg!" the demon yelled as he saw his daughter trapped on the ceiling.

"Sam, don't!" Dean groaned. _Don't do it. Don't become like him, man_, he thought.

"It's not worth it," John added. _I can't believe he'd actually go this far for us_, the hunter thought. But then, the demon---his father---**had** killed his girlfriend.

"Father!" Meg cried in fear.

"Oh, get real, Sam. You wouldn't do it," the demon smirked. _There's no way he'd kill Meg. His **conscious** won't allow it_, he thought to himself.

"I'll kill her. I swear I will," Sam told his father.

"Dude, she's your sister," Dean painfully reminded Sam.

"Yes! Yes! That's right! I'm your sister!" Meg hurriedly agreed.

"You two killed Jessica. You did **this** to me," Sam hissed, gesturing to the scar on his cheek. His father's eyes darkened and then Dean and John shouted in agony. Seeing this, Sam directed his energies at his sister. Meg groaned as pain rippled through her stomach. Drip. Drip. The demon froze when something hit his forehead. He ran his fingers over his forehead and was horrified to see the blood.

"Still think I won't do it?" Sam asked.

"You would actually hurt your own sister?" the demon demanded.

"You hurt **me**, Dad. You gave me my scar, you took my girl...what did you expect?" Sam wondered.

"Father!" Meg called.

"Hold on, Meg," he assured.

"You wanna deal, Dad?" Sam queried. "The hunters for Meg?" he continued.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt her," his father said. He released John and Dean who gasped and panted. Then, the hunters and Sam headed for the door as Sam began to let Meg down.

"Oh, and Sam?" The three turned around. "I lied." With that, John and Dean screamed as waves of pain enveloped them. Sam grunted. _I can't believe I trusted him_, he thought to himself. Even through the pain, Sam managed to gather his thoughts enough to direct his energies towards his sister. Meg cried out in fear as she once again found herself moving up the wall and being trapped on the ceiling. Her cries became more frantic when she felt the pain in her stomach.

"No! Meg!" the man shouted. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on his daughter's stomach. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown on the ceiling along side his daughter, blood on his stomach. John and Dean stumbled towards the door, only stopping when they saw the fire.

"Sam! Come on!" Dean shouted.

"Sorry. I'm not gonna be able to make it out. You better go," Sam said.

"No, Sam!" Dean cried. He started for his friend, but was stopped by his father.

"No, Dean! It's burning to the ground! We have to go!" John shouted. For the first time in his life, Dean disobeyed his father and ran for Sam.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, dragging the lanky man out the door. Once they were all safely outside, they watched as the place burned. Interestingly enough, John and Dean noted that Sam had contained the fire to only apartment 223.

"Come on. We better get out of here," John said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Come on, Sammy. You're ridin' with me," he continued. With that, John went to his truck and Sam and Dean went to the Impala. Then, the two vehicles drove away.


	12. Leaving Town

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot.

As Dean followed his father, Sam slept in the back seat of the Impala. Hearing his phone, Dean pressed the 'talk' button before it woke up Sam.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Dean, we need to talk," John said angrily.

"Uh, Dad, not right now. Sam's asleep," Dean stated.

"You disobeyed a direct order," John reminded.

"Yes, Sir," Dean acknowledged.

"Care to explain why?" John queried.

"I just---I just couldn't leave him in there," Dean responded.

"And what if you both had died in there?" John asked.

"The effort would've been worth it," Dean stated. "Dad, Sam. He---he risked a lot for us. And to just leave him in that building---it wouldn't have been right," the younger Winchester continued.

"You know, I oughtta tear you a new one, but I can't. Because if I had been in your position, I most likely would've done the same thing. I'm proud of you. And your mom would be too," John stated.

"You mean that?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes, son. I do," John confirmed. Dean hung up the phone and Sam moaned.

"Wha---" the boy asked sleepily

"Go back to sleep, Sammy," Dean said. With another moan, Sam did so. Dean grinned and messed up his hair with a hand and then flicked on the radio to hear _Bad Company_'s "Bad Company". Dean hummed along.

"Now these towns, they all know our names. Six-gun sound is our claim to fame. I can hear them say 'bad company' and I won't deny. Bad, bad company until the day I die," he sang softly.

THE END


End file.
